


In our spare time

by Sleepyforest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Slash, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eye Trauma, Gay, Gore, Medical Trauma, Multi, Name Changes, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsessive Behavior, Pegging, Religion Kink, Religious Guilt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyforest/pseuds/Sleepyforest
Summary: The choir had always been his favourite part, lead by the two eldest alter boys it felt like heaven itself was in attendance of the single churchroom.In his bliss he glances out the window, eyes catching on beautiful curling smoke. For a moment he is charmed by the way it moves and folds in on itself before disappearing, but then his brow creases.Was someone smoking outside his window? Outside his church? What dirty bum would dare practice such filth on church ground.- high school au, anyone? Basically just my own sick ideas, don't mind me-





	1. Sunday at the Gates

Morning light pooled outside his eyes, the smell of breakfast drifting though the house to wake it's occupants.  
The soft sheets of his bed made Gabriel reluctant to leave, groaning as he opens one eye to glance at the clock. 6:30am Sunday. Getting up he changes into a tracksuit, setting the time on his watch to the radio by his bed as he did everyday, the watch was old, given to him by his grandfather for his sixteenth birthday.  
And so his day went as it always did come Sunday; get up, jog, have breakfast with his siblings, mock Michael for her short stature, changed into his Sunday best and then off to church.  
His father was already there when they arrived, scowling as always. The man was a Reverand, father to all the lambs in this God-fearing town and he acted with the arrogance that was rightly his. 

But for all his fault his services where some of the most beautiful Gabriel had ever attended. Just stepping inside the church pulled a blanket of calm over him, much better than his bed at home. Stepping tentatively through the crowds of people he sits in his usual place, front row, corner seat on the outside. From this seat he could take it all in. 

Stain glass windows stretched to the ceiling and from his place covered the teen in colour, deep blues and purples made his grey suit shimmer. The clouds outside caused the light to dance before his eyes and he is filled with wonder, if not for a high being how could something so beautiful exist. His seat allowed him to look upon his favourite window, depicting the angel after whom he was named, Gabriel.  
With his family by him the service begins and Gabriel is lulled into a state of complicate bliss.

The choir had always been his favourite part, lead by the two eldest alter boys it felt like heaven itself was in attendence in the single church room.  
In his bliss he glances out the window, eyes catching on beautiful curling smoke. For a moment he is charmed by the way it moves and folds in on itself before disappearing, but then his brow creases.  
Was someone smoking outside his window? Outside his church? What dirty bum would dare practice such filth on church ground. 

With a quick glance to make sure no one was watching he stands, hastily making his way to the back door. Only Michael sees him, giving a quick raise of the brow before returning her attention to the choir.  
He was going to give a talking to whomever was sullying this holy ground. How dare they smoke in what was his most sacred place, how dare they-

Turning a corner Gabriel finds himself faced with the very dirty, messy haired picture of an angel. They had at least worn appropriate clothing, white shirt half tucked into black pants, everything about them looked sickly and pale, too too pale. And then he realises that he knows this person and they are no angel.  
Bethany Bellezent went to his school. And while he hated to talk badly of any person some people it couldn't be helped with. Bethany was a lowly person in Gabriel's eyes. Sure, they posed as a quiet nerd, glaring at anyone who tried to talk to them but Gabriel had seen them around, dressed like a dirty punk with her lowlife friends from downtown. The only reason she had been given a scholarship to their school was her ridiculously high grades that put even Gabriel's hard work to shame. 

Clearing his throat the teen tries to place on his best, most winning smile "Bethany-" he speaks plainly, eyeing the cigarette "What are you doing here? " 

Beez, as their friends called them, takes another long drag before motioning boredly to the church, before grumbling softly "Going to church, duh-" with a roll of the eyes they turn, obviously trying to end the conversation.

Taking a step forward Gabriel tries his smile again "I didn't know you went to church, Bethany, " Though.... I don't think God would approve of you smoking outside his holy institution." 

"Fuck God-" flicking the bud at Gabriel they stand, their moment of piece ruined by Gabriel's nosy righteous ass. It had been truly lovely while it lasted, the music calming the throbbing headache from a long night. "I don't come here for him," going to leave they stops, before turning back "And it's Beez, not Bethany, you ass. " 

~~~

Beez stood behind the counter of the Gates diner, eyeing the last table of the night with mild irritation. Just one more table, that's what their manager had promised them, one more table and they could walk the streets home. 

The diner was not a pretty one, more of a bar most nights but that didn't bother Beez. With crack checker tiles and old flickering neon signs it drew in a rowdy crowd, the kind of people that might get kicked out of even the seediest of joints. 

The bell above the door rings and Beez feels their eye twitch, watching their manager greet the new table and as he leads them to an open booth he mouths 'just one more.' Beez puts on another jug of coffee, almost certain they will have finished it by the time they get out. 

It seemed fitting, a shitty end to a shitty day. After pulling back to back doubles for three days straight thry thought they might indulge, buy a bottle of whatever was on sale at the liquor store and drink it during their break while listening to the church choir. It was strange how calm the sound of harminizing voices made them. Of course Beez was too young to drink, technically speaking, but that didn't matter when Dagon was at the counter. The two had been friends, if you could call if that, since a young age. They grew up together, lived in the same shitty apartment complex and as the only kids in the building they quickly clung together. Playing on the fire escapes and spying on the neighbours. Dagon never really grew out of the spying, always watching, always writing, always full of knowledge.

Of course their plan to relax between shifts hadn't gone quite how they planned. They hadn't even opened the bottle when Gabriel had turned up. Though they liked to imagine what his face might have been like if he had seen them drinking. Yes, that self-righteous smile turning into a deep scowl at their actions, how they might have chastised them before being shut down by Beez's rather sharp tongue. Beez already knew the other didn't like them, that was evident from how he acted at school. Smug, cocky bastard walked the halls like he owned them, surrounded by the people he called friends. During school hours Beez liked to take a more subtle approach, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. It was a fact of highschool; blending in will always be better than standing out.

Snapping draws them out from their thoughts, Beez scowling at the man snapping their fingers at them. Trying their best, and failing, they pull the sort of dead on the inside smile that only hospitality workers can pull off as they walk over to the table. "How is your-"  
"Coffee and a waffle," interrupting them the man snaps and Beez can tell this is going to be a long night.


	2. Let's play

Monday came all too quickly for Beez. After a one am finish at the diner the idea of waking up for school just to sit in a classroom surrounded by pretentious idiots was not an appealing one. 

Rolling onto their side they can see Dagon sleeping in an arm chair on the other side of their little flat. Dagon's mother was rather interesting? Over protective? Obsessive? Beez couldn't quite put their finger on the word at such an early hour of the morning but it meant that the teen ended up staying over a lot.  
Beez's own mother was off in the wind, so to speak, they had been for the past two years or so. But this was nothing new. The moment they were old enough to work they had been paying rent and taking care of themselves. Of course their mother might turn up at some point but it seemed unlikely. 

Rubbing the sleep from their eyes they sit up, still in their uniform from the night before. It strikes them, as it always did in the morning when the light was fresh and the air crisp, what a shitty little flat they lived in. One room with a shared bathroom down for hall, a stove by the door and a washing machine crammed at the end of their bed. It was almost poetic in its shittiness. Like watching a sad film about a hopeful but poverty stricken boy trying to win a golden ticket out of this hell. Well. They knew what their golden ticket out of this dump was, education, and this is what pulls them from bed every morning, spite and hope mixed together to make a toxic cocktail of dreams. 

Waking Dagon up the two of them share breakfast, coffee and cigarettes, by the open window and watch the bustle of early bird workers walking below. "Going to school today?" It wasn't uncommon for Dagon to skip school and work, slowly saving money for their great escape from their mother.  
Their lungs crackle as they take another deep breath of smoke, coughing slightly. 

"Not today, Hastur and Lig are gonna be on Fourth Ave today," even though Beez knew what this meant they made no comment on it, it wasn't their place to judge the other. 

The two boys often hung around back allies, roughing up strangers for cash. It was a shady practice, but it kept them out of the cold, giving them enough money to afford the little motel room they shared. When Beez had first met the two they had been floating around downtown, homeless and angry. There had been a time when Beez floated about with them too and they had, the four of them, made a little gang of sorts. Others drifted in and out of their group but the four of them always stuck together.  
And so they would never judge Dagon for her choices, they knew the other was no angel but her life had been less that pristine, so some leniency should be given. 

~~~ 

Morning came and Gabriel was pulled from his sleep by a gentle knock at his door, a gentle knock that quickly turned into pounding "What do you want, Michael?" he groans softly, sitting up with a sigh. Restless thoughts of dark eyes and cigarette smoke filled his dreams, of pale skin and bad breath. After Bethany, Beez? had left the church he had slipped back inside, pondering silently over the other. Why go to a church if not for God? It confused him.

Michael's smug little face pokes around the door, already dressed in their uniform and a smirk "Mum says breakfast is ready, or at least, it was ready like half an hour ago-" his eyes widen, looking to the clock on his radio. 7:24am. Six minutes until the school bus arrived. Trying very hard not to swear, swearing was unholy, he jumps out of bed. "Damn it Michael! Why didn't you wake me?" the other simply shrugs, cackling as they leave him to try and get ready in time. 

~~~ 

Being from different neighbourhoods the two did not meet on the morning bus, nor in their first or second period of class. Not until third period did they have to come face to face.  
Beez had never been fond of P.E., running around ovals or playing football was not something they were going to participate in willingly, they were too tired for that. The second problem with P.E. was the uniform. Even though they argued with administration over it Beez had yet to get their preferred male uniform, instead having to wear shorts under the tennis skirt they had been given. 

Gabriel however loved P.E., he excelled at sports. Being taller than most of his opponents gave him an advantage that he used with reckless abandon. He loved to run and sweat and feel the adrenaline pumping through his ears like war drums urging him on.  
And so they met on the field, their two classes having a jointed for the double period class. Gabriel, being his normal charismatic self was surrounded by people. Their eyes meet and he gives a little awkward wave, Beez scowling back at him.

Oh- was all Gabriel could think. Oh- he hadn't seen Beez in P.E. before, the other normally skipping the class or pretending to be sick. Oh- his eyes lingered a moment too long. He was struck by soft white thighs. Struck by long legs. Struck by how small her waist is with the shirt tucked in and- oh no. Was he turning red? Was that his heart thumping in his ears? He couldn't help it, he reasons with himself, teenage hormones and all that. Looking away he busies himself with his friends and getting ready for the coming game of soccer. 

Beez, as always, was shuffled away with the girls to the tennis court, scowling at anyone who came close to them. Not that they wanted to play soccer with the boys, but being pushed in with the girls made their stomach twist. Sure their teacher used their preferred name but Beez knew they still thought of them as female. It enraged them. It made them clench their fists until their knuckles turned white and they have to take a deep breath. At least there was only two courts, which meant they would spend for majority of the double period on the side lines. 

And so the period begins, Gabriel surrounded by people while Beez sat alone by the tennis court.  
Even though it was early spring the day is hot, Beez fanning themselves with their hand while the first game begins. Tennis was rather boring, it was all back and forth, back and forth, hit and hit and miss and hit. If they had their bag with them they would have done homework or figured out how many hours they were working that week, but their bag was locked away in the locker room, and so their mind wanders. 

There was underlying irritation still present from the day before, Beez turning to watch the soccer match. From what they could tell Gabriel's team was winning. He always seemed to be winning and Beez scowls. The perfect boy sees them watching and flashes a winning smile their way, which only helps to deepen Beez's scowl. 

People like that disgusted them. Blind little sheep that followed the herd. Yes, Beez could already see Gabriel's whole life play out before them. He would get a girlfriend in high school and marry them, study at some top university and have two point five perfect little children who would all be raise to be sheep and follow the same pattern. And it would go on and on and on. He would never know hard ship and Beez resented him for it. Disgusting.

If they could find anything good about the other was that they were not unattractive. Far from it, actually. Not that they would admit it but watching Gabriel run up and down the field made Beez shiver. They probably went jogging every morning, Beez reasons, to have legs like that. 

Mentally scolding themselves for looking at him Beez is glad to hear their name called, if only for the distraction tennis would provide.

Their opponents, a girl named Michael, smirks over at her "Easy match," chuckling with her friend Michael makes a show of not caring and Beez is suddenly seeing red. They would not be underestimated by this preppy little shit.  
The match is intense. Neither of them giving the other a chance to slow down.

Gabriel, already on their second round of soccer, is beginning to slow down and take it easy. He should give the other team a chance to win back some points.  
Glancing over to the tennis courts he can see Michael in the middle of what seems to be an intense match. He had pity for whomever was playing against her, knowing his sister took lesson in tennis every Saturday. "Go Michael!" he shouts across the field, smiling bright as day at his sister. In this moment Michael is distracted by her idiot of a brother, her curve ball curving right into Beez's racket. Jumping with a shout they smash it across the court, smirking as it whips past Michael's ear. "Easy match?" they knew they were being snarky, but they couldn't help themselves. 

Oh- Gabriel thinks once more. It was Beez playing against his sister. Now he was even more distracted from his own game. As he ran about after the ball he can't help but glance over again and again. The two of them seem rather evenly matched. Michael's skill against Beez's surprising speed. Gabriel is passed the ball and in that moment, when he should be focusing on kicking, he glances over. The dirty angel was jumping now, their skirt lifting just enough for him to see the shorts she wore underneath, Gabriel feels his breath hitch and he kicks without thinking.  
If it had been anyone else the ball would have rolled to the side of the tennis court and no further. But this was Gabriel and true to his normal form the ball goes flying towards the courts.  
There's no time to shout, no time to give warning. Beez is caught completely unaware, mid swing, as a soccer ball comes crashing into their face. Out cold in an instant. 

~~~ 

Glaring white lights greet them when they awaken. A scratchy blanket drapped over Beez's body makes them shudder and sit up, only to groan and lay back down once more. They ached. It felt like the skin on their face was trying to peal away from their bones. Opening one eye they find themselves in a very familiar room, the school infirmary. 

A noise to the side of them alerts them to another presence, Beez glaring over at the very worried boy next to them.  
Gabriel had been sweating bullets all afternoon. When Beez didn't wake up after ten minutes he had thought they should call an ambulance, but the schools nurse assured him that all was well and he should go back to P. E. It was lunch now and he had gone to check on the other, slipping into the infirmary as well as a lumbering teen could.

He is struck once again by how small they are, unconsciously curling in on themselves on the bed. Taking a step closer he can see their lips trembling, limbs shivering. It was pretty cold in here. Pulling a blanket over her he feels guilt begin to spread through him, he had though Bethany to be a disgusting lowlife, and then like a hypocrite he had felt lusted for them and as punishment she had been hurt and he would have to live with that. This was God punishing him for his transgressions, he was sure of it. 

Sitting in the chair by the bed he watches her stir, perking up slightly when she sits up only to fall back just as quickly. She groans and his guilt drives a little deeper into his chest.  
"Bethany?" he asks softly, watch her eyes open. They are the most brilliant blue he had ever seen, perhaps it was being contrasted against the red swelling of her face but he can't look away "How are you feeling?"  
That was the last voice they wanted to hear right now, Beez's eye rolling over in its socket to glare. "What do you want, Gabriel?" growling low in the back of their throat they try to sit up again, only for the other to press a hand against their shoulder to keep them down.  
"You shouldn't move yet-" slapping his hand away with a growl Beez sits up anyway.  
"I said what the fuck do you want?" the throbbing headache they had awoken with wasn't helping their temper, Beez baring their teeth in an almost animalistic gesture. 

Gabriel draws back, looking down at the hand they had slapped away. It had been a long time since anyone had pushed him away, he was used to being beloved.  
Clearing his throat he bows his head in shame "I wanted to apologise for hitting you," it probably would have been better for him not to admit it because Beez was once again seeing red, though it might have been blood in their eye, either way they were furious. 

"Of fucking course," pulling the blanket off themselves Beez swings their legs off the bed, taking a small amount of pleasure in the deep distressed noise that comes from Gabriel's throat. "Did you have fun? Have a good laugh with your friends?" as they spit venom at the other they try to stand, taking a wobbly step before stumbling into Gabriel's arms. The boy stands, holding Beez against his chest to stop them from collapsing. It was humiliating to be so weak in front of him. This wouldn't be the first time someone had had it out for Beez, when they first started at the prestigious school they had been the target for many a bully. They had thought that they had scared them all off but they guessed not. Though they had never expected Gabriel to get in on that sort of thing, they had, for a moment, thought he was better than that. Beez could laugh. In fact they do. Gabriel was just like all the other stuck up pigs at this school. 

"It was an accident, Bethany-" he was actually stuttering, scrambling to show how sorry he was, to convince her he didn't do it on purpose. "I didn't mean to-"  
The strike echos through the room, Gabriel ears ringing upon impact. They had slapped him. He had never been slapped before. It was quite a strange feeling, the stinging in his cheek slowly blooming up his jaw and into his ear. 

"Don't fucking call me that!" shoving him hard Beez stumbles away, grabbing their bag from the end of the bed. They knew they were acting recklessly, taking out years of pent up anger on Gabriel but they didn't care.  
Snapping from his shock Gabriel reaches for her again, trying to stop her from leaving. She was injured and obviously suffering a concussion. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recall reading about the effects of head trauma, dizziness, slurred speech and sudden mood swings, she needed to go to hospital, he was sure of it.  
He was a little too rough and Beez was a little too angry, the following actions being brought on by both of them being a little too much at exactly the wrong moment.  
Gabriel takes them by the wrist, pulling them back from their bag, trying to stop them from leaving. Beez, seething with anger, spins around, lifting their leg to land a knee into the boys stomach. Doubling over Gabriel finds himself very quickly being pushed back into the wall behind him. Beez was so close now, a hand gripping his collar as they growl, low and dangerous "Don't you fucking touch me," their breath warms his face and his nostrils are filled with stale cigarettes and coffee. A hand reaches up, lifting his chin and his breath hitches in his throat, unable to look away from their one glaring eye "If you ever fucking talk to me again, no- if you ever so much as breath in my direction again I will end you, understand?" he couldn't move, couldn't think, like a dear in headlights all he can do is tremble at the unadulterated rage before him.  
"Do you understand?" they hiss again, their grip on his collar tightening to shake him. It took a lot to make Gabriel feel small, but he felt it now, small and powerless, all his confidence stripped away to leave him raw. It was unusual. Nodding slowly he chokes out "Yes-" he wasn't scared of the other, he couldn't be scared of them, he knew that if he chose to he could push them away, he could easily overpower them and make them stay and get help. But he doesn't. "I understand."

~~~ 

Beez had almost run from the infirmary after this, taking their bag and heading for the front gate without a care in their head that school wasn't over yet. Pulling out their phone they call for a lift back to their flat. They also text Dagon to meet them there, knowing she would be able to give them a clear assessment of the injury.  
Slumping in the back of a taxi they groan. That fucking idiot, stupid, obnoxious, self-righteous prick. With his stupid sad face. They feel a pang of guilt before swallow it down, burying it under the still bubbling rage. 

~~~

"You look like shit," Hastur always had a way with words, leaning against the window in Beez's apartment it would seem they had tagged along with Dagon, Ligur sitting silently on the bed when they come in.  
"I still look better than you though," grumbling they throw down their bag, closing the door to lean against it.  
Dagon, ever loyal and prepared, comes at them with a first aid kit "What happened?" the schools nurse had patched them up with some bandages and ice, Dagon beginning to peal the wrapping away to get a better look.  
"Stray soccer ball." Beez's mood had grown less severe, the rage that bubble within them calming to a gentle simmer. Though without it they could feel the pain more acutely now. God it hurt.  
"Your nose is crooked," Dagon hums softly, poking at it. Hissing they swat her hand away, though without any real forcd behind it. "Can you open your eye?" it didn't feel like they could, the surrounding tissue swollen and puffy.  
Dagon had never been a gentle person, pressing closer to open their eye manually with her fingers before pulling back with a gasp. "Your pupil... It's like broken-" 

"What do you mean it's broken?" pushing past her Beez strides over to the single mirror they had in their room, hissing as they pry open the swollen lid. "What the fuck?" 

Traumatic Iritis is the tearing of the iris, normally caused by sudden impacts to the eye. If severe enough it can effect vision, creating blurry vision and sensitivity to light. A halo effect can be caused around sources of light.  
"I think you should go to hospital, Beez... " Dagon whispers, walking slowly up behind them to peer into the mirror from behind them.  
Ligur finally speaks, getting up from the bed to take a look "We're going to get the person who did this, right?"  
Slamming their hand down on the desk Beez growls "Damn straight we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there, I'm hopeful the next chapter will be darker, though I have the feeling this is going to be a long fic.  
Tell me what you think~ please?


	3. Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one had explicit sexual content in it so you have been warned- enjoy??

Beez had not turned up to school on Tuesday, not Wednesday or Thursday, and by the time Friday had rolled around Gabriel's stomach was tied into tight knots of guilt.  
He had not been punished for it, it was an accident after all, his teachers not even mentioning it other than saying he should pay more attention to what he was doing.  
Everyone told him it was not his fault but that only made the guilt grow.  
Friday morning he awakens at an extra early hour, pulling on his uniform and collecting his backpack before slipping out the window. He needed guidance, someone to show him the way out of this mess.  
There was really only one choice left in his mind.  
He could not go to his father's church, even at this early hour he feared that someone might see him, might mention it to his father in passing and then he would have to explain why he was there so early seeking council and that would snowball into him telling the whole truth and he shuddered to think what his father might say.  
Walking down the dimly lit streets he makes his way to the only other church in town. It was much smaller than his own, almost derelict in its detailing and in the soft light he feels himself bristle at the sight  
The morning air makes the hairs on the back of his neck prick and prickle, shuddering as he enters. Stone walls do not make for good insulation and when he walks down the long isle of the church he can see his breath before him, curling away into nothing in a very familiar fashion. Every eye, whether glass or marble, seemed to follow him down to the alter of Mary, candles half lit around her from the night before. 

Knees crack against marble floor as he sinks down, pulling his rosary from beneath his shirt. He always wore it, tucked against his heart to give him strength. But now he clung to it, murmuring an endless babble of prayers into the empty room.  
Please let her be okay.  
Please let her be safe.  
Someone must have left a window open because he feels cold air against his back, making him twitch.  
Please, please, please- forgive me lord for I have sinned. I have lusted and I have hurt another because of it.  
Even now, in the most Holiest of places, his mind is drawn back to that class, those few minutes before the accident. Her thighs looked so soft framed by the skirt. It must have been a tough match against his sister for he seems to remember her panting, the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, eyes glistening with silent amusement. Beautiful eyes, soft blue but so hardened, so sharp, like they might cut him if she were to ever look his way again. A shudder passed through him, he might like if she were to do that- no no, he would not. Firmly scolding himself he tries not to think of it, not those cold eyes, not those small hands, so small but so tough, and experienced, he was sure her hands were very experience at giving pleasure, how she might touch him. 

"Please forgive me... " he murmurs again, scrunching his nose as guilt mixes with disgust. This was Bethany he was thinking about, not some random pretty girl, Bethany. This was the person who smoked and drank and partied until dawn, who got into fights and keyed cars just for the fun of it. And that made it all the more sinful, he realised, it was not some soft eyed angel he had lusted for, no, she was a demon among men.  
A low rumble of disgust leaves his mouth, peaking open an eye to look up at the statue of Mary before him. Her eyes had never seemed more cold, so disappointed and scolding as they stare blankly down at him.  
They reminded him of-  
No, he must not think of her, most not worry about her. But those cold eyes, stony like marble as they glared him down, like being caught in that second between the flash and the sound of booming lightning. And when she held him against the wall he had gone slack, struck by everything all at once. He couldn't stop thinking about it, about her. Even now he can smell her stench, cigarettes and coffee mixed in with something sweeter that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was maddening. She was maddening. 

His thighs give a shiver just thinking about her, they shook more than when he ran his first marathon, more than when he did his first triathlon. Were his cheeks turning red? Was that his heart back in his ears? Shaking his head quickly as if trying to whip the thoughts away he let's out a frustrated "Pull yourself together, Gabriel." but he does not pull himself together, it was like he was becoming unstitched, unravelling at the meer mention of that unholy girl. 

~~~ 

He had snuck back home by morning light, feeling possibly even worse than when he had left. It was rare that a trip to church left him feeling worse than when he went in.  
A thumping headache was beginning to bloom behind his eyes and when he climbs back inside he can't bring himself to return to his normal morning routine.  
Gabriel does not go jogging, instead opting to sit in his room in near silent contemplation. Missing breakfast completely he takes his backpack and heads to the bus stop, school would at least distract him for the time being. And maybe, just maybe he might see Beez, might be able to talk to her. 

~~~ 

Lunch rolls around and he is not feeling any better, Beez had not shown up for school once more and his head was pounding again. Sitting at lunch he can't focus on his friends, opting to doodle on the corners of his homework. They were talking about something insignificant, some person who had been seen loitering about outside the school gate.  
His ears prick up at the mention of Bethany though "Probably one of her lot," Uriel scoffs softly "They looked like someone she might hang out with." there's an underlying snear to her voice.  
"Who are you talking about?" Sitting up a little straighter Gabriel tries to sound calm, like he couldn't care less about Beez.  
"The stranger by the gate- they look like someone she would associate with," the way she spit out each word makes his skin crawl. 

Humming softly he nods, trying to be subtle as he packs away his homework. "I'm going to the library, " grumbling he stands, clicking his tongue in annoyance when Uriel stands to come with him. She at least knew him well enough to leave him be when he gave them that look.

~~~ 

Dagon stood by the school gate, dressed in a dirty set of jeans and t shirt as she waits. Beez had assured her that there was no need to ask for him, Gabriel would come out when he heard of someone standing at the gate if just to chastise them for being on school property. She had never met the other before, since she want to another school, but from the description Beez's had given her the very tall, very flustered looking boy stalking towards her across the courtyard was Gabriel. 

He wasn't unattractive, though not Dagon type. Tall, masculine, a very straight cut boy in black dress pants and a grey sweater, his necktie so tight it might have been cutting off his circulation. He also wore a soft purple scarf around his shoulders that seemed a little out of place in the early Spring. 

She doesn't get the chance to speak before he is already talking, a hopeful look in his eye "Did Beez send you? Is she okay? I'm so sorry for what happened I don't know how it happen I just really want to apologise to-" 

She cuts him off "Calm down, alterboy, jeez," oh yes, he was definitely Beez's type, needy and eager to please, and Dagon is struck by the amusing thought that that Beez themselves had yet to realise the attraction. No wonder they where so angry with him. "Yes, Beez sent me, yes you can apologise but you have to come with me, right now." 

Gabriel's stops, glancing around "Right now?" lunch was almost over, there was no way he wasn't going to miss class if be left now and that would result in a call home. "But class is about to begi-"

"Right now. " Dagon repeats, rolling her eyes at him, what a good boy he was, worrying about class. "I don't have all day, alter boy," she had a shift in about half an hour and as much as she wanted to help Beez with whatever it was they were planning she needed the money. 

Gabriel is stuck, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he think about it. Just one class, he could brush it off as being sick, he could say he fell asleep in the library, it was an easy lie. No one would have to know he skipped class, it was just an accident that he did. It surely wouldn't take very long.  
Biting his lip he nods slowly, he needed to do this for his conscience, to clear his guilt, to lay to rest all his thoughts of the other. Once he had seen that Beez was okay he would surely feel better and be able to put it all behind him.  
Dagon is already walking away, lighting up a smoke as she waves for him to follow. 

~~~ 

As the streets around them got shadier and the people stalking down them more aggressive Gabriel is struck by how little he knew about the city he had lived his whole life in. He had always through of it as a beautiful place, the area he lived in was all big white houses and perfectly green grass, but as they walked the houses turned to rundown apartment buildings and the grass all but disappeared to be replaced by concrete and filth. The smell was terrible, Gabriel trying not to gag as they turn down an alleyway. There was a homeless man pissing on a wall and as if sensing Gabriel he turns to leer at him. "Hey Fred-, " Dagon is unfazed by the man's uncovered junk, and gives a small wave which is returned. More alleyways pass before Dagon makes a sudden turn into a doorway Gabriel had not even seen. "Come on, alterboy." 

Up four flights of stairs they go, passed many a painted lady who smirk and preen at the sight of him before seeing Dagon and dropping the act. "In there-" Dagon points to a door at the very end of the hall, giving a bored nod towards it. When Gabriel doesn't move she gives him a little push, more of a shove, towards the grafitti cover door. "I gotta get to work but say hi for me," sickly sweet she mocks him, heading back downstairs to leave him to make the final choice. 

~~~ 

Beez had been waiting, and waiting and waiting, it seemed like an eternity since Dagon had left the flat to go collect Gabriel. Beez knew his conscience would bring him to them, he was too much of a goodie goodie to not want to seek some sort of closure.  
Despite saying to themself that it didn't matter Beez pulls on a fresh set of clothes, nothing crazy, black pants, white shirt and their worn out leather jacket to ward away the cold as they wait.  
"Hurry up," they growl, mainly to themselves, lighting another cigarette as they sit on the open window, blowing smoke rings to pass the time. 

~~~ 

A gentle knock makes their shoulders rise, Beez turning away from the view. It was Gabriel, it had to be, Dagon never knocked. "It's open-" calling out they pull on the most severe scowl they can manage, watching as Gabriel slips inside. "You actually came?" they mused softly "I'm surprised, didn't think you has any balls to come into this part of town."  
He looked, as he always did, perfectly poised and polished, if a little tense. Good. They liked it when he was tense, all those repressed feeling dripping off him in waves made him all the more fun to tease. 

Gabriel stops just inside the doorway, eyes searching around the tiny room before seeing the other balancing on the window frame.  
Oh- he might say they looked nice if not for the bandage covering half their face, bruising peaking out from underneath. Oh- there was that twist of guilt in his stomach that made his cheeks heat up ever so slightly.  
"I'm so sor-"

"Bullshit-" Beez cuts him off, snapping sharply "don't lie to me, Gabriel Fall," using his full name Beez stands now, taking a step forward, not missing now Gabriel took a step back.  
"I truly am sorry though," keeping his eyes low he does not dare to glance up, he didn't think he could stand those cold eyes on him, not yet. "I never meant to hit you and I am so sorry about your eye- I was just..." he couldn't say it, couldn't admit it. Not to her. It was too shameful. 

Sliding from the window she takes a couple of steps forward, flicking the almost finished bud in his face, reeling as he flinches back "You where just?" pushing for answers they give him a little shove, watching him stumble a few steps back. It was strange, how easy it was to push him around once you knew what made him soft. Guilt made him soft, and oh Beez knew what made him guilty, they hadn't been completely oblivious to Gabriel's gaze during class. "You where just too busy staring at my panties, if I'm not mistaken?" 

Gabriel's face turns red and he begins to sputter. "Don't lie, Gabriel," they were enjoying this a little too much, watching him squirm in place sent a sick thrill up Beez's spine. They wonder for a moment if they could make him squirm more. And then a devilish idea hits them. Sure, Hastur and Ligur were waiting outside the door to beat the shit out of him at Beez's command, but that would not teach him a lasting lesson, now would it. No, change of plans, they were going to have some fun with him.  
"Tell the truth, angel," the pet name was a nice touch, nice little insult to add to the injury she planned on inflicting. Reaching out a hand they stroke down the collar of his shirt, pulling ever so gently at his tie to bring him forward a couple of steps. 

His throat felt dry, trying to swallow down the lump as Beez pull him slightly closer. Because of their difference in stature he can't avoid her eyes now, not when she was so close. Looking at her only made it all the more real, blooms of yellow and purple crept out from underneath the bandage like roses trying to plant them self's in her skin, her veins, ever so slightly present in the bruising, where like roots.  
"I'm sorry for looking at your.. undergarments.." he couldn't bring himself to use the dirty word she had. It was too lewd. All of this hitting him like bricks in a pillowcase. 

Clicking their tongue gently Beez raises a brow, precious boy couldn't even say the word panties without getting choked up. Smirking slightly she tugs at his tie once more "Prove it-" a simple request, really. 

Gabriel chokes, mind shutting down as she repeats the request "Prove that you're sorry, Gabriel" watching him flounder was half the fun, smirk curling their lips to reveal those ever so slightly pointed teeth.  
But when he doesn't answer, doesn't move, Beez feels the same low bubbling rage take hold of their veins as it had on Monday. Figures he was all talk.  
"Fucking say something," they snarl, lifting a hand to slap him across the face. No reaction. Another slap. No reaction. Then another and another.  
"God you're just the worst, you know that?" taking a step back they shake their hand, it stung pleasantly "A real piece of shit, that's what you are. All talk and no action, it makes me want to-" and then they are cut off.  
Gabriel finally snapping out of his trance to acting on his impulses as he uses his long legs to cross the gap between them and scoop her into his arms.  
Lips clash and his body shudders, sinking down to reach them. It doesn't last long though, a fist crashing into his jaw to send him stumbling.  
"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?!" they almost scream. Oh no- had that been a mistake? She looked almost murderous right now, like she might knife him.  
"Fuck, Gabe-" but their murderous expression didn't match their actions, Beez stalking over to give him a shove, one and then another, until he was stumbling over the edge of her bed. She grabs him by the collar, shaking him roughly as she climbs onto his lap, thighs holding him in place. "You're disgusting, you know that right?" nodding slowly he feels his cheeks heat up once more, staring down at her. "A fucking hypocrite-," he nods again, watching the single eye trail over his face, landing on his lips briefly before pulling back up to his eyes again.  
Rocking gently against him he feels a moan leave his lips, Beez grinding down against the quickly forming erection "And also a fucking slut, apparently."

There were hands everywhere, Beez pulling off his sweater with one hands while another stroked down between his legs. Their lips locking quickly and he preens, leaning into it. She was an excellent kisser, knowing just how to use her tongue to draw the most sinful of noises from the back of his throat.  
Rolling to meet her hands he shudders as her lips break away from his, mapping his neck with bruising kisses as she groans softly. Once at the connection between neck and collar bone she gives a groan, pulling away his tie and popping off the top buttons with rough yank. A hard series of bites follows, sucking to leave lovely little reminders for him to find tomorrow. "God I shouldn't be-" voice breaking as she squeeze his cock tightly in her hand, hissing something about how god had no place in this.  
Perhaps he was beginning to get too comfortable, his hands lifting up to slide under their shirt before being smacked away "Don't touch me," growling low they pull back to glare at him, grabbing his wrists and in one swift movement, taking the discarded tie to bind them together.  
Pull back to take him in Beez is silently delighted by what they saw. Gabriel, panting and hard, eyes pleading and every so slightly dewy. "You're such a slutty angel, aren't you," purring with amusement they draw their hands down his chest, pushing him roughly back onto the bed.  
"I'm not-," he protests are cut off by Beez undoing his fly, pulling his cock out roughly to jerk him off. Oh that felt good, it felt delightfullt sinful and god if this went on much longer he was going to cum.  
Of course he had jerked off before, but this was different, this was someone else. He felt vulnerable beneath her, it was a foreign feeling and unexpectedly, he quite enjoyed it. She could do anything and he didn't have a say, he could just lay back and let it happen. 

And as if exercising her right to do anything she pulls back, Gabriel almost crying out as he is suddenly left rather cold and alone on the bed.  
She sits in a chair across from him, eyes glistening with sick delight as she drops a hand down against her thigh, rubbing mesmerising circle into the fabric. "What's wrong, angel?" sitting up slowly he shudders, trying to get up but his legs buckle. "You thought I was going to let you cum just like that? That all was forgiven?" slipping down onto his knees he shuffles slowly closer to her. "Now that you're more agreeable, I think it's time to prove that your sorry, kitten."

~~~ 

His jaw ached, it felt like he had spent hours with his head between Beez's legs, lapping at her wet cunt as best he could. School had long since ended and he was going to be in so much trouble by the time he got home but he couldn't think of that right now.  
Fingers tugged at the curls of his hair, petting him when he did well and yanking when he did something wrong. And the praise, how it sent shivers down his spine.  
Good boy  
Good kitten  
My perfect little angel  
Mine  
Mine  
My Gabriel  
Moaning softly Beez pull him back, letting him breath for a moment and taking in the sight. Gabriel's eyes were blown wide, lips trembling, face wet and flushed and oh it was delightful. Leaning down they pull him into a deep kiss, a reward for working so very hard. It was time to give him a little treat, something special for being such a good kitten.  
"Come here, kitten," Beez's voice was hoars from moaning, their thighs shaking as they pull him up off his bruised knees and onto their lap.  
It was like a dream for Gabriel, none of it seemed real now and he leans eagerly into their touch, relishing the chance to be close once more. His hands had been tied the whole, Beez's foot making sure to kick at them any time it seemed he might try to touch himself.  
With him poised on their lap facing away from them they carefully undo for rest of his shirt, fingers sliding it down his shoulders. Such soft skin, surprisingly tanned and freckly, Beez takes a moment to appreciate what all that jogging and exercising had done to his body. Slipping their hands up his waist they chuckle as Gabriel's head lulls back against the chair, eyes closed as he let's out a low moan. "You've been such a good boy, Gabriel-" one hand plays with his chest while the other rubs circles into his thighs, feeling how tense the muscles felt from kneeling so long.  
"Let's get these pants off, okay?" nodding slowly Gabe lifts his hips, letting Beez undress him as well as they could in this position. His cock was aching, every time he thought he might get sweet release the other pulled back, their signature smirk so ingrained his mind he didn't think he could ever forget it.  
Bucking weakly against Beez's hand he moans softly, vulnerably whimpering their name as Beez takes the time to kiss down his back. Buzzing happilly Beez reaches their hands around, spreading his legs just enough "Were gonna do something new ok, angel?" nodding slowly he closes his eyes. He didn't mind what they did to him at the moment as long as it felt nice. In this second God had died and been replaced with a dirty little angel, Gabriel calling out with the same desperation that he normally reserved for the almighty. One of her hands begins to tug at his swollen shaft while the other creeps further down. Oh, that felt rather strange. Taking in a sharp breath he jolts slightly, eyes open "Don't worry, kitten. It will feel really good soon," wet fingers prod at his ass, Gabriel mumbling something that Beez did not catch.  
And then they brush against something, something deep and dirty and he's seeing stars "Fuck more~" two fingers stretch him now, aiming for that spot again and again while Beez chuckles "Such a little slut, aren't you? Your my little slut~" he was close, dangerously close to cumming all over his own chest.  
"Yes, yes I'm your slut, more please!" heat pooling in his stomach as his toes curl, thighs clenching shut to lock their hand in place. If it made it harder to finger him Beez showed no signs. It was time, they had been teasing him for too long and, glancing at the computer on their desk and the little blinking light, they had defiantly gotten enough footage.  
"Cum for me, kitten~" hard and fast they pound their fingers into him, jerking him off at the same time. Beez feels his ass clench around them, and takes this moment to bite down, hard on the back of his neck to send him over.  
Gabriel sees white, voice cracking as he calls out into the dirty apartment, eyes squeezed shut as he moans the single most slutty sound Beez had ever heard, cumming hard over their hand before falling back to crush them.  
He rides out the end of his orgasm, body trembling as he slowly turns back to look at his angel dirty angel. Weakly he sits up, knowing he must be crushing them. "Get in the bed," with a commanding tone Beez points, not looking in his eyes. He does as he's told, having to crawl over to the bed since his legs just couldn't hold him up at the moment.  
~~~  
Cuddling was the worst, Beez muses internally, sitting, straight backed in their own bed with a very asleep Gabriel at their side. Arms wrapped around Beez's middle like he was trying to pull them down into him. Guilt bloomed in their chest as they puffed away in what had to be their forth cigarette since Gabriel had fallen into his coma like state. Looking down at the sleeping teen their scowl only deepens, how could they have done this.  
Of course Beez could have sat up all night thinking of guilt and consequence and the video of the two of them now uploaded to their computer, but nothing good ever came from staying up late worrying. Taking one last long drag they put it out, like all the others, on Gabriel's shoulder, a sick smirk curling their lips at the low moan of pain that passes his sleeping lips. Fucking slut.


	4. Little Lies

His body ached in the most pleasant way, Gabriel curling further into the comforting warm wrapped around him. In his half asleep state he can not comprehend anything but the hand stroking his face as he nuzzled into soft flesh. It felt so lovely that he almost whines as a shark pain in his lip brings him fully into consciousness. 

Blinking sleep from his eyes he pulls back, suddenly very aware of two very blue eyes staring at him intensely. Oh- how very familiar they were, these eyes, sharp and cutting, but one of the pupils was pulled into bolt of thunder, cutting down through the colour like a knife had been taken to it. Taking in a sharp breath he gasps "Beez-" 

Beez had been awake for an hour by this point, silently staring at the teen wrapped up in their arms. Every time they tried to move he snuggled in closer, preventing them from running. While Gabriel slept Beez took this time to inspect the other fully. His hair was normally slicked back to be the picture of perfection, but now it hung around his face messily and, to Beez's amusement, had cute little curls. Long lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he dreams and a lovely full mouth pulls into an irritated frown before snuggling in closer. Despite themselves Beez can't look away, captivated. Lifting a hand they trace the bruises and burns litering Gabriel's back, stomach twisting as a sick thrill passes down their spine. He was their's now, all theirs. They had everything they needed to keep Gabriel under their thumb and Beez's mind runs wild with the things they might make him do to get the recording back.

A thought passes through their mind and they glance down at him. If he was theirs then they could do as they please, right? They could play and prod at him? Eyes falling back to those lips Beez swallows thickly. Gabriel was theirs, they could kiss him whenever they wanted to. But this doesn't stop them from hesitating, there was a small niggling in the back of Beez's mind that said Gabriel would push them away when he finally woke.  
Fuck that.  
Pressing their lips together hard with a growl they kiss the unconscious boy until their lips were swollen and eyes dilated. He looks far too peaceful asleep, it was maddening how he dared not to react.  
Leaning in they bite his lip hard, pulling back when a metallic taste fills their mouth and a smirk curls their lips. There was no hiding that mark, the rest could all be covered with clothes and makeup, but he was Beez's and there was no hiding it. 

Gabriel wakes with a start, pulling back with a hiss of pain and Beez feels something drop in their stomach. Gabriel is framed by the windows light, Beez's eye twitching as an almost halo like circle appears to frame those pretty curls. "Beez-" he gasps with those perfect lips, first in shock, probably confusion, before something in those striking blue eyes changes and he says it again, with more affection "Beez-" he almost sighs it out, like seeing Beez was the greatest of reliefs. 

Gabriel can't help the confused swelling of his heart, politely smiling down at the angel beneath him. What was he doing here?  
And when the memories flood back he can't stop the flush that kisses his cheeks, eyes widening before he pulls the blanket around his naked body with an embarrassed yelp. Oh.  
Oh!  
How could he forget that?  
Kitten, darling, angel boy, my Gabriel, mine, mine, mine- every part of him wanted to hide, thinking back. Soft hands, rough lips, bodies pressed together. Hands tugging at his hair and that sinful taste filling his mouth. His own moans echo in his ears and Gabriel stomach flips. Oh good lord. 

Beez seems to be waiting for his resction, watching him poised to strike at any moment. What was he meant to say? What was he meant to do?  
"Good morning?" his voice cracks pitifully and he whinces. His throat felt dry and he licks his lip, surprised by the metallic taste he finds. Glancing down he is ashamed to find that he was the only one fully naked, Beez sporting the same messed up shirt and pants from the night before. 

Seconds pass into minutes, the two of them staring at each other two see who will break the silence.  
Gabriel cracks first, coughing gently "So then.. " oh lord in heaven what was he meant to say? Sorry? No- Thank you? That was a mistake? No- That was the greatest night he'd ever had? Lord he wished he knew but his mind was running circles and short circuiting. Luckily for Gabriel Beez was growing bored of silence.  
"Get up." a short order, Gabriel pulling back as Beez gets up. Watching carefully as the other wanders over to the window, sitting with both legs hanging out as they light up a cigarette to take a long drag.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" that voice was far too cold, Gabriels heart dropping as he looks around for his clothes. Was something wrong? Had he done something wrong?

"I did-" hesitating he pulls on his pants, taking a tentative step closer to Beez. "Didn't you?" they simply shrug, not turning their attention away from the flow of people rushing by outside the window. Biting his lip he takes another step, standing behind them now as he leans down, pressing a soft kiss to the back of their neck

"What do you think you're doing?" where had all the love gone from their voice? Gabriel was certain it had been love that filled Beez's commands the night before, dripping over every word as they ordered him to do unthinkable things. Had he been wrong?  
Pushing it a little further he hunches over to wrap his arms around them from behind. 

Stay calm, Beez, don't react. It was a sensitive game they were playing, give too much and Gabriel might grow cocky, don't give enough and he would hate them.  
Leaning back into Gabriel's chest they sigh, keeping their eyes steady as they try not to nuzzle him. They offer him the cigarette, smirking as he hesitates before taking a puff. 

Gabriel's coughs echo through the room and Beezs mouth twitches, trying not to smile. How could anyone enjoy smoking, Gabriel thinks. "Can I kiss you?" he asks softly, his hand reaching to turn Beez to face him only to be smacked away.  
"No."  
Oh, his spirit drops a little more, pulling back from them. He didn't understand the other, what were they thinking at this moment? How could they seem so calm when Gabriel mind was burning hot with questions? What did this mean for the two of them? Where they dating now? Would they hang out? Go on dates? Romantic dinners? Walks in the park? None of that seemed like Beez's style but Gabriel can't help but imagine. 

Finishing their smoke Beez flicks it from the window, pulling their legs back inside gracefully as they turn to face him. Their face was still so bruised, no bandage to hide it now, lost some time last night.  
Taking a step towards the computer they begin to mess around with it, clicking a couple of times before pulling up a video.  
Gabriel asks again, a little more persistent now "Can I please kiss you, Beez?"

The way Gabriel's eyes seem to plead at them is too much, and with a sigh they change their answer "-fine."  
He knew he must seem greedy in Beez's mind, Gabriel quickly swooping down to press them against the desk before they changed their mind again.  
It was like kissing ice, Gabriel trying his best to melt the other the same way he had melted. Open mouth, teeth touching from inexperience as he presses in close.  
Perhaps they were not a cold as he had through, Beez's hand wandering up to tug at his hair and pull him down harshly. Yes, not so cold now that they had their tongue down his throat, quickly taking over once more. Groaning he pulls at their shirt, he needed to be closer, so much closer than they were now. 

They bite him again and the two part, breathless. "You're such a slut-" Beez growls with a sigh "This is almost too easy," Gabriel can't help if he was eager, he had never through of doing anything like this before marriage- no, he had never imagined doing any of the things they had done even after marriage. 

Beez pulls him in close again with a smirk "Understand this, Kitten-" their hand goes for the neck, quicker than Gabriel could imagine and he takes a sharp breath "- I own you," it's too tight, choking him, Gabriel shuddering as that familiar sick thrill fills him "You're mine to do with as I please and if you don't like it, well.." they smirk and he melts just that little bit more "I'll just have to show everyone what a slut you are." with a simple click moaning and whining fills the room, Gabriel eyes widening as he catches sight of himself on the screen.  
He looked pathetic. So needy. 

Mind racing he opens his mouth but can't talk, Beez's hand still around his throat, their thumb pressing against his windpipe to stop him. With one quick pull he is back at their mouth again, but he can't kiss back, shock haulting his motions.  
Pushing him back he stumbles, falling on his ass at their feet and they lift his head with their foot, evil glinting in their eye "Do you understand, Kitten?"

~~~ 

He had called a cab to get home. Sitting in the back seat numbly as his mind races.  
The dirty backstreets quickly turned back into the pristine white he knew so well, Gabriel feeling like he had fallen from some sick dream and reality was hitting him.  
Beez had a video of them.  
They had filmed everything and Gabriel felt like vomiting in the back seat. 

He hadn't felt violated last night, it had been lovely, erotic even, but now he felt sick. His skin crawling with imaginary bugs, wanting desperately to shower and calm down, he needs to stop thinking. The cab turns a sharp corner and he leans against his shoulder, hissing as he jumps forward. It was like hundreds of little ants had bitten his shoulder. Why did it hurt so bad? He couldn't remember doing anything that might have injured it. 

Pull up a block away from his house he pays the cab driver and stands, watch as it pulls back and turns to go back downtown like the end of a dream, reality hitting him. 

He can't think of it now, he had a much more pressing problem to address and that was his parents. How was he going to explain this to them? Pulling out his phone he takes a sharp break, a sticky note attached to the screen with a string of numbers. Beez's phone number. He can't help the little smile that tugs at his lips before shaking it away. Not now, Gabriel. Don't think of them now. 

With a few quick touches his phone is sending out a call, biting his lip. Please pick up, please pick up, please pi-  
"Uriel? Hey- sorry to call so early but I need a favour-" 

~~~

Dagon stared at the screen, her face pulled into a disgusted sneer "I can't believe you let him touch you," Beez sat on the bed, not facing her as they rub a knot in the crook of their neck and they shrug.

"I didn't plan it-" last night had definitely not gone to plan, Gabriel should have gotten beaten to a pulp but instead he got to explore himself. Not that it mattered, it was still embarrassing, the nature of the embarrassment didn't matter to Beez.

Dagon clicks her tongue gently, trying not to scowl. Damn Gabriel. Damn him! Turning back to the screen she turns her attention away from Gabriel and to the moaning face of her friend, feeling her cheeks heat up. Well that was something nice at least. Beez wasn't paying attention, still massaging their own shoulders with frustration. Beez looked so lovely in the video, head lulled back against the seat as Gabriel eats them out. Lifting her finger Dagon covers Gabriel's face, there, that was much better, so much easier to imagine it was someone else between Beezs legs. That someone being Dagon herself. Swallowing thickly she glances to Beez, taking a breath "You can't use this video- your face is in full view."

There it was, that smirk that Dagon loved so much, cunning and sharp "But Gabriel doesn't know that, does he?" turning off the video Dagon stands, stretching slowly, never taking her eyes off the other.  
"I guess not-" it was a sick plan, truly twisted. Nothing less than they would expect from Beez. Dagon can't help themselves, taking a step forward "Need some help?" Gesturing to Beez's back she tries not to smile too brightly when Beez nods. 

The two of them sit on the bed, Beez facing the wall as Dagon kneels behind them, hands tentatively slipping the shirt from their shoulders. Every time she saw Beez's back she can't help but whince, careful not to touch the scared tissue as she begins rubbing circles into their shoulders. The skin here is far too soft, too soft for someone who had led the life Beez had led. 

~~~

It had been a risk, Gabriel coming through the front door with confidence to face his parents. They had of course been furious. Their precious boy not coming home and then staying out all night!  
Carefully he lied, being tentative to not give too many nor too few details, walking the find line between believable and ridiculous. 

"I spent the night at Uriel's place," he licks his lips, glancing passed them and to his little sister, it was a risk but he had to wing it. "Didn't Michael tell you? Uriel got a recording of the Pope's speech from Easter-" Uriel's parents, missionary doctors, meant that they were rarely ever home and just religious enough that he could pull this lie. 

His parents turn to Michael and over their shoulders he mouths the words "Please Michael- please-"

Michael scowls, face twistjng as she looks between him and their parents. And with a roll of her eyes she helps him "Oh yeah- I totally forgot." Michael could do no wrong in the eyes of their parents, their precious little girl was an angel. She shrugs "umm.. Sorry?" and of course everything is forgiven. 

He gets a scolding, of course, but it is no where near as bad as it would have been if he had told them the truth. "What happened to your lip, angel? " his mother coos afterwards and Gabriel feels his body twitch at the word. Coughing gently he smiles "I just tripped-"

~~~

He almost runs to his room, heart pounding as he closes the door to lean against it, throwing his bag to the edge of his bed. 

"So where were you really?" Michael sat poised on his bed, smirk in place as Gabriel nearly jumps from his skin at the sound of her voice. 

"Like I'm going to tell you-" he hisses, pushing off from the door to go sit at his desk. 

"You owe me big time, Gabe's," she knew he hated that nickname, chuckling as she too gets up, heading for the food before stopping "You should take a shower, you smell like cigarettes and sweat, it's totally gross."


	5. Rosary troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW, and the plot slow inches forward?

'God manifest in flesh, O wonder of his universe.  
O wisdom all divine. That takes such blessed, lowly ways-'  
-14.14.14.14, What mutual Glory Known, Hymns and Spiritual Songs for the Little Flock. 

Sunday springs upon him, Gabriel waking with a start as he sits up quickly. What a horrible dream, truly terrible. Shivering he feels all too cold. Blue eyes haunt him whenever he closed his own.  
Glancing to his radio he groans, it was far too early to be awake, even by his standards.  
This was perhaps the four time he had awoken that night, soft skinned demons playing games with his mind.  
He had showered and scrubbed at his body after Michael had left, heading quickly to the bathroom to try and get rid of the feeling of fingers playing over his skin, like little flies wandering over his now rotten, corrupted flesh. But they persisted and even now he couldn't help the sick shudder that passes through him.  
How could he have done this? How could he have forsaken everything for a single night of pleasure. Shame ranning deeper with every hyperventilated breath.  
Oh the king Asmodeus* was such a quick and cunning devil, sending such an angel to tempt him. Tempt him with harsh eyes and soft lips, such a lovely full mouth, he wonders briefly what that mouth would look like down around his- no. He mustn't think of it. Mustn't imagine Beez's hands tugging him closer, moaning his name, rumbling out commands in that special way they had that made him want to- and now he was getting hard, shame on him.  
He sighs deeply, thinking of Beez, be it angel or demon, was getting him nothing except hot and bothered, Gabriel pulling at the collar of his pyjamas in irritation. Popping open the top button he rolls to his side, fingers gently grazing over his neck in search of his rosary.  
Often when he felt conflicted and insecure he liked to turn the old wooden beads over in his hand, muttering through the prays each bead represented.  
But there was nothing around his neck, no cold metal or smooth beads to sooth him and he realises, face twisting in horror, where it must be. 

~~~

Beez wakes to a sharp pain in their back, something poking into the scarred tissue without mercy. Bolting up right they yelp, turning quickly to inspect the bed for the nasty little bug that had surely just bitten them.  
Using the light of their phone what they find instead is the pointed side of a cross, Gabriel's rosary curled up in the sheets of their bed.

From their sleepy state of mind they can tell it must be early Sunday morning, Beez finding it ironic that they found such a gift on the lord's day.  
Plucking it from the sheets with great care they hold the rosary, assessing it in their hand. It had a comforting sort of weight to it, it reminded them of Gabriel. Not made of flashy plastic beads like so many were nowadays, this one felt old and just the act of holding it made them calm.  
Gabriel must have taken it off at some point near the beginning of their romp. Yes, they could remember him clutching it vaguely, face so cutely flushed as he kept his eyes closed and hands tangled up in the necklace. 

Was Gabriel missing it? Searching desperately for his lost relic? He had to know they had it and Beez smirks. Another thing to bring him back to them. Another latch on the chains linking the two together. Like fate playing a sick, ineffable game of cat and mouse, Gabriel could run and hide but Beez would be there, always just behind, stalking him down. The idea of it actually makes them giggle. 

~~~ 

Sleep had not come to Gabriel, it taunted him, letting his head lull before he would snap back awake. After almost an hour of this he decides to get out of bed to sit at his desk. Pouring over his copy of the good book to find something, anything, to make himself feel better. He does not find anything.

By the time his parents and Michael are awake he is in a foul mood. Sharp and snapping over the breakfast table.  
The drive to church is tense, Gabriel leaning against the window like someone who would very much like to be in a sad music video. 

For reasons unknown, even to himself, he does not sit in his usual spot. Instead sequestering himself to the very back pew. The eyes of Mary were too much for him today, nothing would calm his nerves, not even the choir. Throughout the service he catches himself glancing to the windows, searching for curling smoke and dark hair.

Distracted he misses half the prayers, not standing when he was meant to and his Bible lay open on a random page to give the appearance of attentiveness. He felt terrible.  
This was all their fault, taunting him with their undesirable ways and drawing him down into the muds of sin. He couldn't let himself get pulled down again, no, next time he would scorn them, push them away, he was sure of it. 

The service ends, people splitting off into their usual chattering groups and Gabriel let's his eyes wander through them. Michael chatted with some of the girls from Sunday school, his mother and father talking to randoms with a smile.  
"That's our son over there-" this catches his attention, Gabriel's focus fixing in on his parents. They were talking with a petite girl in a blouse and skirt, rosary around her neck and black hair brushed to frame her face.  
Horror twists his gut as the girl turns to give a polite wave, her smile no where near as sweet as it appeared to be "Yes, I think I know him, he goes to St Josaphs, right? I think we have some classes together." 

Beez stood in the centre of the church, his church, dressed like a doll, as they talked with Gabriel's parents. The idea had hit them when they woke that morning and what a lovely idea it had been. Of course they had to borrow the clothes from Dagon and cover the bruising on their face with foundation, but it was worth the shocked look on Gabriel's face right now.  
He was probably surprised they had not burst into flames by now.  
Beez, pretending to be very interested, absently plays with the beads around their neck, showing them off to him. His gut twists seeing his beloved rosary around their neck, sitting pretty on the soft cotton blouse like it belonged there.  
"Gabriel-" his father calls to him, waving him over "Have you met Bethany? She's in some of your classes at school, come say hello," had he met Bethany? His face burns hot with the question.  
Throat dry he gets up, stiffly walking over to them. This could not end well, hundreds of different situation passing through his mind.  
How Beez managed to look perfectly respectable and in place at the church was anyone's guess, Gabriel quickly swooping a glance over them. Not a mark in sight. Soft makeup highlighting their already angelic face, white cotton blouse and a respectable length grey skirt. If he hadn't caught them by the eye, the lighting striking down through it, he could almost forgive himself for not realising it was them right away.  
He coughs out a greeting, shaking the hand offered to him stiffly. "A pleasure," Beez's voice is soft and sweet like honey, sounding nothing like their usual self as they squeeze his hand just a little too hard.  
The four of them talk for some time about nothing in particular, his mother smitten as Beez charms her thoroughly. What a nice church. What lovely children. Oh she must be proud of Gabriel. Oh how lovely it was to meet the reverend's family. It isn't until his parents are pulled away by other patrons that the two are left alone, Gabriel speaking in a harsh whisper "What are you doing here?" 

"Going to church?" they flutter their lashes at him innocently, smiling as his stomach does a little flip. This was so wrong. Seeing Beez like this just put him further on edge, like looking at a wolf who had skinned a sheep to take their appearance. Well, it wasn't as bad as that, they actually looked quite nice if he was being honest but Gabriel was being dramatic. Beez smiles at anyone who passes the two. "Your mum seems nice, very respectable and propper," there was a mocking tone behind it, eyes glinting up at him mischievously. "You left these at my place-"  
Eyeing Beez he watches as they run their fingers over the rosary and Gabriel feels himself reach forward for it instinctively, only to have his hand flicked away "Now now-" what game were they playing this time? He shuddered to think. "It really is a nice church, I would hate to think of the scandal that would spread if they saw something... Unsavoury." their phone was in their hand, Beez holding it up to show some rather choice screenshots.  
"We can't talk about this here," panic flashes across his face, from the corner of his eye he could see Michael making her way through the crowd towards him. "Please Bee-"  
Small mercies granted, Michael does not see who he is with, watching as Gabriel takes the random mystery girl by the hand to run off to who knows where. How curious.  
~~~  
He shouldn't have chosen a broom closet, Gabriel realises with a shiver. In his rush to remove Beez from the main hall he had pulled them down hallways and pushed them into one of the seemingly inconspicuous doors beyond. Beez making a rather lewd comment as he shuts the door behind them. Tight quarters made for shallow breathing on his part. They were pressed together as they whisper harshly back and forth.  
"What are you really doing here?" he grunts, too close, too too close together, he could feel their breath stirring the stale air of the closet, warming his cheeks. He couldn't do this, couldn't think about this, not here. But they press against him, a hand sneaking down to find his hip and he shudders, unintentionally leaning into the touch.  
"Would you believe I missed you?" they chuckle, pulling their hips together. Low light made it hard to see, but they could hear his shaky breath, feel him tremble every so slightly against them. How lovely.  
"No," he hisses "-I would not believe it," slapping at the hand on his hip Beez growls, hand striking forward to wrestle his wrist into their grasp. Their nails dig in making him wince, a familiar sensation washing over him at the tight grasp. He had to be better than this, he couldn't give in to temptation, even when temptation was adorably climbing onto a bucket to reach his lips. A soft hand wanders up to cup his face and Gabriel sighs through his nose as their lips touch. He needed to stop this, stop giving in so easily.  
But it was so hard to deny himself the little pleasure, the gentle press of a body against his. A cute laugh rings in his ear as Beez deepens the kiss and he almost forgets about the hand crushing his wrist painfully. 

Making out in a broom closet. That was something he could cross off his bucket list, if he had had one. Fingers brush through his hair, tickling his buckle while Beez happily invades his mouth, curling their tongue in just the right way to draw a shuddered sound from him and Gabriel wonders briefly if it is stars he is seeing. "You wound me," breaking away Beez almost pouts, Gabriel suddenly remembering those perfect lips and all he had wanted to do with them "I come all the way here," as they speak they move to kiss at his neck "and you treat me like a fucking stranger-" he was still bruised from before, head lulling back against the wall to moan weakly "and I have to introduce myself to your family without even a smile from you-" biting hard down hard Gabriel yelps patheticly.  
"I'm sorry I just-" his voice is shaky, breaks every couple of words "-was surprised." Beez only chuckles, they couldn't help tease him. "You looked so different I-" embarrassed as Beezs presses a thigh between his own, breath on his neck already made it hard to think.  
"Do you like it?" humming softly they guide his hand down to their skirt, letting him graze the soft thigh beneath. He throbs, heat beginning to pool in his stomach, as smooth skin greets him, gulping at how dirty it felt to watch them lift their skirt for him. "Its definitely your 'style', isn't it?" normally yes, this was what he looked for, if he ever found himself looking. Soft, pretty, innocent. Lovely little things to make his heart flutter. Someone he could enjoy innocently. Normally.  
"You're getting hard, Gabriel," he was getting hard. Like the whore of Babylon he can feel a low heat building in his stomach as his cock begins to throb against his thigh, trapped in tight grey pants. Beez releases his wrist to slip their hand down, taking pity on him as they begin slowly palming him off through the fabric."You must really like this-" they tease, still kissing at his neck "Tell me Gabriel, what would you like me to do in this little fantasy? I'll give you one request," Like electricity through water he jolts, shuddering as he uses his free hand to grip onto their shoulder, keeping himself steady. "Such a cute kitten-" another shudder, breath halting at the familiar nickname, legs weak at the sound of it.  
Beez own legs tremble, feeling their underwear get wet and warm as they watch him. He looked so lovely like this, conflict hidden behind his eyes and the way he had to hold onto them for support was just adorable, they wanted to fuck him up against the dirty closet wall right now. But that wasn't the point of this encounter, this was for Gabriel's pleasure.  
They restrain themselves, instead reaching for his fly to free him. A hand shoots out to stop them but Beez already has it. 

Pants fall down around his ankles, Gabriel flushes with shame as cold air hitting his boxers. Quickly they slip a hand down under the fabric, beginning to jerking him off. "Good boy," half humming, half moaning Beez places a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You look so good, Angel, so slutty," placing soft kisses in his forehead they chuckle "what do you want me to do, Gabriel?" voice a little harder they give a harsh yank, hearing him yelp and shudder.  
What a lovely little game this was turning out to be, Beez jerking him off roughly now as they wait for an answer.  
His head lulled forward to rest on their shoulder. Throat dry as he thinks to the previous night's fantasies. Lord Asmodeus seemed to be answering his prayers now. Swallowing thickly he opens his mouth "I, um, well I-" god he was so nervous "Could you, please, suck me off?" such a polite request, how could they refuse. 

They were being too gentle with him, too kind, he could fall in love if this sort of treatment continued. Sliding down his front they smirk, kissing down the fabric until there is no more fabric to kiss.  
With a sharp kick they push the bucket out of the way, sitting comfortably on their knees before him, smirk never leaving their lips. If there was ever a moment he wishes desperately to sink down to Beez's level of scum now was it, he would love to take a photo of them. His underwear quickly following the path his pants had taken to the floor.  
Beez gulps, staring at the fat cock before them. Bobbing slightly it is just as long as they remember it being, just as thick too and they shiver.  
One hand on his thigh while the other held him by the cock, Beez lifting it to begin a series of kisses that make him sigh with relief. "I almost-" they begin talking again between kisses, god how sick Gabriel was of talking and thinking, he just wanted to feel "-feel bad for ruining the moment," licking up the length they take the head into their lips, suckling far too gently for Gabriel's likely and he reaches down to curl his fingers in their hair, giving a desperate jerk. Teeth graze against his member dangerously, eyes flashing up to give him a warning.  
Don't do that again.  
Two hands hold his thighs bruisingly, keeping him in place as they begin to bob down the length, Gabriel holding back a soft cry, replacing it with a question "How could you possibly ruin t-this?" god they just kept going further, easing into it as their throat adjusts and Gabriel moans low and long.  
Mouth wide they swallow him down all the way, taking measured breaths through their nose to not gag before pulling back to savour the delicious sound of his voice.  
Desperation seeps from every pore of his body as they repeat the motion a couple more times, each time holding themselves there for longer, swallowing down around him.  
He was a mess by thi s point, leaning back against the wall with an arm covering his eyes, breath fast and shallow. He had to be quiet, biting his lip to muffle himself as shadows pass by the closet. Beez chooses this point to go down on him again, tongue rubbing at the underside of his length as he let's out a not so quiet moan.  
Fuck  
Fuck he needed to be quiet, needed to calm down. But Beez wouldn't let up, working into a quick rhythm. Down they went again and he can't stop himself, fingers pull their hair hard. He not so quietly begins to chant their name in time with the movement, face red and eyes teary "Beez, Beez, Beez-" swelling blood gathers in his cock, pulsing, twitching on Beez's mouth, lips curling into a smirk as they sneak a glance up. Such a lovely sight.  
Panting he feels his legs shake, so close to release, so close to bliss it was maddening. 

With a pop of their lips Beez pulls back and Gabriel almost cried at the loss "There is still the subject of payment to be discussed-" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, a series of fowl curses leaving his lips as his mood turns fowl. Beez smirks, jerking him still with their hand.  
"You really are scum-" he spits out weakly, anger mixing with arousal "I can't believe- right now? We have to talk about this r-right now?"  
Nodding with a smirk Beez kisses his hip, moaning softly "Yes, right now, Angel~" purring they slow their hand down to a lazy stoke, laughing openly at the disgust that washes over Gabriel's face.  
He should have know, should have been able to tell that they were scum, disgusting little devil trying to tempt him, they didn't care about him. This was about money, his heart faulters, missing a beat before anger brings it to a thumping rage.  
"$200, a week, to start with," if Gabriel had not been rock hard and pantless he would have walked out, but those lovely soft hands bring another spiteful moan from his lips, squeezing his balls while stoking him back up to release.  
"Where am I meant to-" Beez takes him back into their mouth swallowing him down to shut him up. He couldn't believe them, seeing red as he grips a chunk of their hair, shoving in perhaps a little too hard. Their eyes told him they didn't care where the money came from, as long as they got it. Of course Gabriel parents had money to spare, but that didn't mean he could just take it.  
Gentle love making out the window he pounds into the lovely tight throat, smirking at taking some power off them. With a twist of his gut he can see Beez's hand disappear beneath their skirt to touch themselves, moaning around him as he sets about taking out his anger on them. 

Hard and fast he cums, holding them in place until he feels the last spurt disappear down their throat. His legs crumple beneath him.  
Cum dribbled lazily down Beez's jaw but they didn't look sorry or scared or shocked or any of the things Gabriel wanted them to feel. No, they wore a shit eating grin.  
Crawling into Gabriel's lap they kiss him, smearing him with evidence as they take him by the collar "Don't you have any shame?" he asks softly and they laugh, a full, hearty laugh with their head thrown back. Was this all a joke to them.  
"Not a slither, angel-" he was sick of those lips on his, sick of how soft and tender they could be when he knew they hid sharp teeth ready to bite him. Beez presses them to his own anyway, for they did not care for what ever mindless little angry thoughts were going through his head right now. He couldn't be mad at them for long. He would calm down. He would be smart about this all. 

"The money is just a precaution, angel- something to run away on if the main payment decides not to play along," he tries not to roll his eyes, always games, Beez always seemed to be planning.  
His words lack lusted, asking what he was sure Beez was just buzzing for him to ask "And what is the 'main' payment," he was sure it would be something sick, something twisted. But for all his anger and annoyance at the other his heart was still pounding, the end of his orgasm sweetening his mood just enough for his breath to hitch and face turn pink when they answer.  
"Your complete and utter devotion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Asmodeus is the demon known for lust. He appears a couple of times in the Bible but has a far more interesting depictions in The Book of Tobit where he goes against two humans and the angel Raphael.


	6. It's quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, sorry angels

Complete and utter devotion. What a strange concept. How was one meant to be completely and utterly devoted to a single thing or person? Gabriel could understand it in a broader sense, like a priest is devoted to his church or a farmer devoted to their crops, but in the instance bevoting himself to Beez he was unsure.  
He supposed it was little things, like answering their texts straight away and appearing when summoned. But after all that had happened it appeared to him as though the other was hesitant to accept any forms of devotion even if it is what they had demanded of him.   
Gabriel had gone around to Beez's apartment Monday evening, another 'sleep over at Uriels', but they didn't do anything, simply ate dinner and slept. School was much the same, they spoke now, which was nice, but the conversations were short, almost falsely polite and always under the close observation of his friends.   
He was at a loss.   
It felt false and left his mind wandering about what Beez really wanted from him.   
Sitting in the library during lunch his homework lay forgotten on the desk, Gabriel rested his head in his hands as he tries to think things through rationally.   
It was obvious that Beez wanted more, he wanted more, but it seemed they didn't know how to voice this without slamming him up against a wall.   
It could almost be called cute, if it wasn't so violent, how much Beez did not know about relationships. Of course that was if Beez wanted a relationship. Gabriel groans softly. Was this meant to become something more or was he just Beez's little play thing? Something for them to fuck with when they were bored or lonely?   
He groans again, letting his head slide from his hands and onto the table with a satisfying thud. 

Beez, sitting on the window frame of one of the lesser used bathrooms in school was thinking something along similar lines.   
What on earth had they been thinking?  
Sure, anger and resentment started it. Served him right for fucking up their eye.   
But anger only went so far in this story, there was an underlying attraction to the Christian boy that was going unanswered in Beez's mind and they refused to admit it.   
Its just a game, they tell themselves, just a way to mess with Gabriel and take him down a few pegs.   
Monday night had been a mess.   
They hadn't been sure what they were planning when they texted, demanding he come over, but it wasn't what had happened. 

Gabriel had come over and the two of them discussed payments, how to cover up the transactions and then, when Beez had planned on take him for themselves again they had hesitanted. It turned to dinner, Gabriel insisting on paying for takeout and then, they shuddered thinking about it, dinner turned to soft cuddling on the bed. Beez all wrapped up in the others strong arms while Gabriel littered the back of their neck with little kisses until they finally fell asleep. Disgusting. 

Hearing the doorhandle to the backroom jangle they flick the end of a cigarette out the window, standing and going to the sink to wash their mouth out.   
Can't be caught smoking on school grounds and all that. Though it was unusual that anyone would come to this bathroom. On the very top floor it was tucked away in twisting corridors and there was a much nicer one not to far away. 

Their eyes sharpen as a girl, hair soft brown, pinned up into perfect curls enters and scowls daggers at them.   
"Thought I'd find you loitering around here-" Michael's arms are crossed, glaring daggers at the delinquent before her. Something was going on, she could feel it in her bones, between her brother and this piece of trash, and she was determined to find out. If only to have the upper hand on her brother.

"Hello Princess-" face twisting into a sneer Beez spits out the water into the sink, wiping their mouth off with their sleeve. It would be just their luck that Michael would appear. The girl was worse than Gabriel when it came to preaching the Lords praise, always prom and proper and with a holier than thou attitude. At least Gabriel was humble about it most of the time. 

"I'll get right to it-" Michael closes the door sharply "Whats going on with you and my brother?" always straight to the point "And don't say nothing's going on- I know my brother and he's been acting weirdly ever since the accident-" 

Oh she was sharp, this one. Beez contemplates telling her, for just a second, the whole truth, if only to see the look of disgust on her face. But they quickly decide against it. It was all well and good telling Gabriel they would expose him to the world for the slut he was but in practice it was very illegal. They would definitely get kicked out of school if anyone found out. 

Biting their tongue Beez simply scowls harder, wondering why, of all people, Michael was the only one not affected by the deathly glare. With a sigh they take a step forward "I think you've got the wrong idea, Princess," shoving their hands in their pockets Beez tries to act natural "Ask him yourself if you're so worried about his well being." 

"That is, excuse my language, bullshit," Michael actually spits into the sink near Beez, not backing down as she steps forward to be chest to chest with Beez "Don't think I don't know he's been going to your place- you're not the only one with eyes everywhere."

Now that was interesting, so Michael knew Gabriel had been with them, that changed things. But not much. When Gabriel had come around on Monday night they had discussed many things, namely, how to hide what was going on and Beez smirks, raising a brow "Oh?" pulling on the straps of their backpack they shrug "So he's told you about our tutoring session? I thought he would be too embarrassed to mention it to you-" 

Brow creasing Michael takes a step back "Tutoring sessions?" she's caught off guard now, clearly confused and Beez pushes the lie a little further.   
"Ask your parents- they know about it, in fact- they're paying for it," Gabriel had spoken to them that morning, he had messaged Beez about it, about how they thought it was an excellent idea to have the top student tutoring their son. Gabriel's mother had even invited them over to tutor him in the house, having rememberer 'that lovely girl from church'.   
Tutors were very highly sought after at their school and well paid, it was the perfect cover for what was going on. "Maybe he was just tell embarrassed to mention it," they walk passed Michael, heading for the door. "I'll see you later, Michael." 

Sauntering away they try to keep their steps slow and at ease, not showing the panic behind them as they pull out their phone to text Gabriel. 'You're sisters on to us' they hit send and head to class. 

~~~

Beez hadn't been lying when they said they would see Michael later, Gabriel's mother having invited them to do their 'tutoring' in the comfort of her house.   
"Oh- it's not that I don't want Gabriel going to your place, Bethany," that grit their teeth "It's just that, well, when Gabriel told me where you lived I had a small heart attack-" she smiles at Beez who is still standing in the doorway "How you live in that neighbourhood is beyond me, a nice girl like you isn't safe in that area."   
Pulling on their best smile they brush some hair behind their ear "It's not so bad when you get used to it, Mrs Fall- though I do appreciate the invitation, your house is lovely," they had changed since the school day, put on something more suitable to the character they were playing for Gabriel's mother. A nice skirt, blouse and sweater, all tied together with a ribbon around the collar. Michael stood at the top of the entrance stairs, glaring down from the railing at Beez who smiles sweetly up at her. 

"Please come in, Gabriel's already set up at the table-" the house was ridiculously large, all white walls and plush carpets, Beez's shoes sinking in with every step.   
When they get to the 'breakfast room' Beez tried not to scowl at Gabriel, who's back was as straight as a board and his hands clenched together above the table. Way to be subtle.   
"Can I get you two some snacks?" his mother, bless her heart, knew exactly how to get into Beez's good book.   
"That would be lovely, Mrs Fall," waiting until she's gone from the room Beez smacks Gabriel up the back of the head lightly "Way to act 'natural', idiot-"   
He fumbles, shoulders dropping when his mother leaves "I'm sorry, I didn't think she would set us up in the middle of the dining room- I though we would go to-"  
"The bedroom?" Beez finishes his sentence with a small smirk. They had thought that too, but of course it made sense that his mother would set them up down here, can't have her good boy alone in his room with a girl, now can she?   
"Don't worry about it, just get out your books," Gabriel gives them a look, confused as he opens up his book to the chapter they were on in class "What parts are you having problems with?" 

"Wait- what?" he was so confused, was Beez actually planning on tutoring him? His heart falls a bit. He had thought that perhaps he could use this time to pry Beez out of their tough shell, get them to open up a little bit "Are you actually going to tutor me?" they slap him on the back of his head again. 

"Not much choice now is there?" raising a brow they put a hand on his thigh "-what? Did you think we'd be doing... Other things?" the bell like laugh that leaves Beez's lips sends a shiver down his spine "Naughty boy," they give his thigh a squeeze before pulling back to get their own books out, Gabriel's mother coming in with a tray set with tea and cookies for two. 

"Thank you so much, Mrs Fall" Beez is laying it on thick, batting their lashes up at the women. She smiles down at the two of them, proud of her son for finding himself a tutor and taking the initiative to invite them over. 

"Call for me if you need a top up, I'll just be in the next room over."

~~~

They were actually doing work. Gabriel couldn't believe it. Michael had come and sat with them until her own homework was done, Beez even helped her with some of it. It felt unnatural. He had taken to tapping his heel up and down, trying to work through the nerves in his chest. Say something. Anything. He needed to speak and address the levels of weirdness going on in his house right now. 

"What?" Beez, seemingly irritated, snaps up from looking over his homework, scowl firmly in place.   
The room was too warm, the fireplace in the lounge room keeping him nice and toasty. "Well I just..." what was he meant to say again? "I was just wondering... Is this like a date?" it could be, he reasons, it could be a study date of sorts. Beez rolls their eyes at him, not answering "Because it's nice.. If it is." he finishes. It was nice, unusual, but nice. To sit here with them and work on stuff together, no underlying threats between them at the moment. 

"Do you want it to be?" they hadn't looked up from the homework, simply taking a sip of tea inbetween questions. Beez had almost choked when he asked, pen gripped tightly in their hand.   
"Yes-"  
"-Then it is." they snap at him. Heart fluttering he smiles, turning back to his own work. He can't stop glancing at them, taking note of the soft flush to Beez's cheeks. Where they embarrassed? He didn't think it possible. 

Looking around quickly he leans over, pressing a kiss to their cheek. 

Beez's pen stops moving, breath catching in their throat. "Will you stop that..." Gabriel can hear it now, the embarrassment clear in their voice. Was being in his house making them nervous? It was a very appealing look on them, he decides in his mind, and he leans in to press another kiss now, this one closer to their ear.   
"I said stop that-" they hiss in whispers, eyes darting to the open door. Just beyond the could see Gabriel's mother sitting in the living room, back to them as she works on one of her many little projects.   
He smirks, having the upper hand was fun. Sliding a hand around Beez's waist he continues to press little kisses up and down their neck, loving the small sounds that Beez was trying to cover up.   
He was greatly enjoying it, at least, until Beez slapped him hard in the face. It echos and they both turn in his mother's direction. She had headphones in.   
"Damn it Gabriel-" grabbing him by the collar they pull him down into a heated kiss, pen pressing against his windpipe dangerously. 

Breaking apart Beez slaps him again, not as hard this time "You're really good at not blowing this, aren't you?" sarcasm dripping on every word Gabriel smiles like a fool, he had gotten to be the one doing the flustering for once. "Get back to work-"

They do go back to work, only now Beez's hand is firmly on his thigh now, rubbing little circles into the material as they they play at being a good tutor. Gabriels face is red the whole time with that stupid grin stuck in place.


End file.
